


the thrill

by mincuca



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincuca/pseuds/mincuca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam wears a buttplug on stage and sex ensues backstage</p>
            </blockquote>





	the thrill

zayn tells him to stop fidgeting but he can’t.

his skin prickles every time someone touches him, or even brushes against his skin. it’s even worse when zayn throws an arm around his shoulder to drag him to play a video game with him. it’s so bad that he has to duck out from under his arm and excuse himself from the game to find a restroom to hide in, pressing a hand to his cock to relieve the pressure.

he flinches when someone knocks on the door, hand stilling and holding back a yelp. “you alright babe?” zayn asks.

“yeah, yeah, just had to use the loo, is all,” he makes up an excuse.

“yeah okay, i’m going to get ready for the show.” zayn says and liam listens closely to him walking away.

he sighs and washes his face. he looks up into the mirror to see that his eyes look wild, blown wide, lips plump and red from his constant licking and chewing on the bottom one. he reaches into his pocket and takes out the small little remote that he’s kept there all day. he hadn’t intended to put the vibrating buttplug in today, but he couldn’t resist it and fingered himself quickly this morning before their trip to the stadium.

he whimpers and leans heavily on the sink when he presses the “on” button, the plug coming to life inside of him. it makes him shake and clutch onto the edge of the counter, biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet. he turns it off a couple minutes later; it was only to work himself up back to hardness, clench tightly around the toy.

he takes a deep breath and walks out the bathroom. he’s late to get his show attire on and he quickens his pace to get ready.

~~

he knows it’s his fault that he even has a plug in him on stage, just something fun to try because he heard walking around in public with it is quite arousing and very stimulating. what he didn’t anticipate was how much pleasure he’d get from it, how he has to cover his mouth to hold back the whimpers when someone bumps into him and the plug nudges against his prostate.

though, the biggest thing that he didn’t anticipate at all was accidentally misplacing his remote. he has no fucking idea where the fuck it is and the plug is currently vibrating in him as of right now, just when he’s trying to hit a particular hard note in his solo. he’s lucky it’s on a low simmer - if it wasn’t, he’d probably come in his pants just about now.

he tries to dance it off, moving towards zayn but instead zayn just makes a grab for his nipples, twisting them. liam lets out a moan, eyes rolling back. he stands still as zayn looks at him with a smirk, dragging his fingers down liam’s shirt slowly and tangling them at the bottom hem. he pulls away when liam blushes hotly, embarrassed, and bounds away to the other side of the stage. 

just as he puts his mic up to his lips to sing the chorus, he moans so loudly in the mic that everyone can obviously tell what sound he’s just made. the plug is vibrating in him at the medium level, right on his prostate and he feels his pants soak wetly with how turned on he is. he tries to level his breathing but he can’t; he’s desperate to come and it’s all he wants. 

he takes a few steps towards the center of the stage, legs shaking with every step. he sees zayn staring at him with this mischievous glint in his eyes, hand tucked inside his pocket that has a distinct rectangular shape to it - 

and _oh_ , realization dawns on liam that zayn’s the one who has his remote. as the song ends and the live band takes over for an instrumental, liam stomps over (as best as he could with how his legs feel like jello), wrapping an arm around zayn’s shoulders. the crowd screams louder at their interaction, but liam just drowns that out and focuses on zayn. 

“what are you doing?” liam leans in to whisper. 

zayn smirks and wraps his arm around liam’s waist, tugging him close into his side that has him gasping. his hand slips over his bum, smacking it and effectively nudging the plug farther onto his prostate. liam shakes in his embrace and whimpers in the crook of zayn’s neck, curving his body and leaning into the palm that’s rested high above his arse. 

“what do you mean?” zayn asks innocently.

liam takes a deep, shuddering breath. “you know _exactly_ what i mean.” 

“oh? then does it feel good?” zayn turns his head and nips his ear. liam’s pressed up against his side and he can feel zayn remove his arm from his waist and into his pocket where the remote lays, turning the plug on to the highest intensity. liam’s breath hitches and he buries his head closer into zayn’s neck, suppressing the embarrassed groan he lets out. he’s so close to coming, so overwhelmed with the feeling that he could do it right here, in front of thousands of fans. soak his pants and run backstage with red cheeks, duck his head to hide the stares people give him as he asks for a change of pants. 

“zayn,” liam whines, rocking into zayn’s hip. 

“a half hour babe, then you can come.” zayn smirks one more time and detaches himself from liam, already directing his attention back to the crowd. 

liam pouts and clenches his fist; he’s fortunate that zayn’s nice enough to turn it off so it could lessen the immense urge to come all over himself.

~~

after they finish their encore and say their final goodbyes, liam grabs zayn’s hand and drags him into their dressing room. he locks the door, then pushes zayn across the room and shoves him onto the couch. 

“babe-,” zayn starts, but liam kisses him roughly and climbs into his lap. he bites zayn’s bottom lip and grinds his ass over zayn’s crotch, whimpering into his mouth at the pleasure. zayn grips his hips and dutifully grinds up against him, licking sloppily over liam’s teeth. 

“want you to fuck me,” liam whines. he tugs at zayn’s shirt to signal that he wants it off, but zayn stops him when he slaps his ass. liam curls up closer to his body and breathes heavily. 

“don’t think you can be quiet for me babe. i know you made those sounds into your mic tonight.” zayn unbuckles liam’s belt tosses it onto the floor. he slips his hands under liam’s pants and boxers, and peels them off, throwing them somewhere to the side. he palms his bare ass, squeezing just a bit to get liam to arch his back and moan loudly. “you sounded just like that babe. only i should ever hear you like that.” 

liam pushes his bum out for zayn to grab onto. “s-sorry. i couldn’t help it- fuck!” zayn thumbs his stretched rim, tracing the puckered skin around the plug. “take it out, _please_ , wanna feel you instead.” 

“you’ve been bad li,” zayn growls and smacks liam’s arsecheek, causing him to cry out and roll his hips against zayn’s. “wearing this out on stage, almost losing the remote. if i wasn’t the one who found it, you would have came all over your pants and everyone would know that their precious liam payne is a fucking cockslut.” 

the younger boy moans so loudly that zayn has to cover his mouth with his own so no one else could hear and interrupt them. their teeth clatter and zayn’s tongue caresses his own before sinking his teeth in liam’s plump bottom one. his hands grip handfuls of his arse and spreads them wide, the air cool against liam’s skin and making him shudder. 

“get my cock out li, you’re practically drooling for it.” zayn kisses along his neck, biting and sucking bruises into them as liam fumbles at the button of zayn’s jeans. he doesn’t know how he succeeds in doing so because of how distracting zayn is with his lips, but he’s able to pull his pants down enough to take zayn’s cock in hand. 

it’s hot and hard and leaking precome over his fingers. he thumbs at the slit and zayn groans, bucking up into his touch. their cocks brush against each other and it has both of them breathing heavily. “ _zayn._ ” 

it’s more of a plea than a statement and zayn knows then what liam wants. “you wet enough for me? or do i have to open you up with my mouth before i fuck you?” 

liam shivers and grabs zayn’s hand to lead it behind him. “see for yourself.” 

the tips of zayn’s long fingers trace his hole before taking the plug out slowly. liam’s eyes flutter, whining softly at the loss of being full for so many hours. zayn slides three fingers in immediately, burying all the way in until he can’t go any farther. liam gasps and humps back, hoping to get zayn to touch his prostate so he could _finally_ come. 

“so wet babe, could slip inside so easily like this,” zayn mutters, twisting his fingers in him. 

“then do it,” liam huffs. he shifts around on zayn’s lap, zayn’s cock sliding between his arsecheeks and snubbing his hole when he grinds back. 

“fucking cockslut you are.” zayn removes his fingers from inside liam and wraps them around his cock, guiding himself inside liam. he smoothly thrusts right in. “my perfect cockslut.” 

“your cockslut,” liam sighs and rolls his hips, skipping any other foreplay and just getting right to it. he bounces so hard on zayn’s cock that it has the couch sliding back and forth across the floor. he leans forward and sloppily kisses zayn, more like breathing each other in than actually kissing. 

“how are you still so tight?” zayn grits his teeth and grips liam’s hips hard, just enough to leave bruises on them. he fucks up into him in quick succession, cock slipping out from how fast he’s going. liam whines and arches his back, sticking his throat out for zayn to latch onto while liam reaches behind himself to guide zayn back in him. 

“faster,” liam pleads. his hand tangles in zayn’s hair and tugs on the strands. zayn grunts and flips them so liam’s lying down on the couch and zayn’s above him, pressing liam’s knee to his chest and thrusting in harder. 

liam cries out when zayn hits his sweet spot over and over again, squeezing tight around his cock. “come for me liam, c’mon, know you’re close.” 

he finally lets go and streaks his stomach in white, body trembling as zayn fucks him through his orgasm. he’s sensitive all over, but he lets zayn continue until he pulls out, hand stroking over his cock and coming over liam’s stomach. his fingers are coated with his slick; liam takes his hand and brings it to his mouth, sucking greedily at them until they’re clean. zayn moans softly at the sight of liam’s mouth stretched open around his hand, so wet and so obscene. 

the knock at their dressing room door startles them. “we’re leaving in ten minutes! hurry up!” 

zayn presses one last kiss to liam’s lips, frowning when they feel slack and he doesn’t respond back. “babe? are you okay?” 

liam nods. he’s still in that floaty state of bliss, not quite back to reality just yet. his legs still feel like jello and everything feels a bit slow around him. he lets zayn take off his soiled shirt, cleaning up the spunk on his stomach. he lets him slip him into a soft sweater and loose sweatpants before changing into cleaner clothes himself. zayn drags him gently up onto his feet and hold him closely with a strong arm wrapped around his waist. zayn kisses his temple. “fucked you hard, didn’t i?” 

“yeah,” liam mumbles. he feels sleepy in zayn’s arms. “do you think they heard us?” 

zayn chuckles. “most likely, yes.” he pats liam’s bum gently and picks up the plug they left on the couch. “not exactly quiet, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a just a little smutty writing exercise. i hoped you enjoyed it. you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.payneist.tumblr.com/).


End file.
